Uma noite de Natal
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Nino procura Ohno de madrugada para conversar. Arashi. Ohmiya.


_**Uma noite de Natal**_

_**Por Josiane Veiga**_

**_Sumário: Ninomiya procura Ohno durante a madrugada, para conversarem._**

**_Censura: 14 anos_**

**_Yaoi_**

**_One-Shot_**

_**Nota: Presente de amigo secreto para a minha amada **__**Cris Lumi**__**!!!!!**_

_**Bom, fiquei muito feliz ao tirar você, afinal, seus gostos de fanfics são idênticos aos meus. Também te admiro muito... te acho uma arashifan adorável^^ enfim... fiz o fic com muito carinho e com sincera amizade.**_

_**Essa fic (só com diálogo), é minha estréia nesse estilo. Sempre quis escrever algo assim, e quando recebi seu nome, e conhecendo seus gostos, resolvi arriscar, mesmo que não fosse exatamente o que você queria...**_

_**Enfim, espero que goste... **_

_**Tenha um feliz Natal e um 2010 recheado de felicidade!!!**_

* * *

-Oh-chan...

-Hmmmm....?

-Oh-chan...

-Hum?

-Acorda…

-Hum?

-Acorda, Oh-chan…

-Hã? Nani? O que foi? São duas horas da manhã, Nino-chan...

-Estou sem sono, vamos conversar? O que está fazendo? Não volte a dormir! OHNO SATOSHI!

-Anh? Ai! Você me socou!

-Isso é pra você aprender a não dormir! Não está vendo que eu quero conversar?

-Mas são duas horas da manhã...

-Nem vem com essa voz chorona, que não me importo. Eu preciso conversar com você, droga!

-Ta bom... Agora pode sair de cima de mim?... Aliás, como você entrou no meu quarto?

-Eu pedi a chave pra moça da recepção do hotel.

-E ela deu-lhe?

-Eu disse que éramos amantes...

-Você o quê?

-Fique tranqüilo, pedi segredo!

-Mas nós não somos amantes! Somos amigos!

-Não faça uma tempestade! O que importa o que ela pensa?

-Por causa de nossos _fanservices_, todas as mulheres do Japão acham que eu sou gay!

-É mesmo? Que bom!

-Bom?

-Muito bom.

-Você está brincando?

-Pense pelo lado positivo: você devia se orgulhar por estar pegando o homem mais bonito do Japão!

-O homem mais bonito do Japão não é o Matsumoto? AIIIIII! Por que me socou de novo? Por que está tão zangado?

-Quer saber? Não dá para conversar com você! Eu desisto!

-Ei, espere! Você me acorda às duas da manhã, e agora vai embora?

-O que importa? Vai lá conversar com o Jun-chan... E solta meu braço! ....O que é isso? Você dorme de sunga?

-Não quero conversar com o Jun-chan! Não queria conversar com ninguém! Foi você que veio até o meu quarto e me acordou... Ei, pára de olhar pra baixo!

-Por que você usa sunga tão pequena?

-Quer parar de me deixar sem graça? O que queria conversar?

-Esqueci...

-Esqueceu?

-Essas sungas são bem justas...

-Ei, olha pro meu rosto!

-Você está parecendo um bobão se escondendo atrás do edredom...

-É que você fica me olhando de um jeito tão estranho...Ei, por que agora você está triste?

-Nada... vou dormir... Boa noite, e desculpe te incomodar...

-Ei Nino-chan!

-Hum?

-Não vai...

-Mas você quer dormir...

-Agora já estou acordado...

-Porém, agora sou eu que estou com sono...

-Esse seu bocejo foi bem falso... Ai, está me batendo de novo por quê?

-Você é um idiota!

-Calma Nino!

-SOLTA A MINHA MÃO!

-Só se você prometer não me bater de novo!

-SOLTAAAAAAAAA!!! AI!

*CAPUMMMMM*

-Droga... escorreguei... tudo bem?

-Hunf...

-Por que está bufando? Caiu em cima de mim!

-O que não é nenhum problema, pois eu sou super magro!

-É... você não pesa muito...

-...

-...

-Que foi, Oh-chan?

-Você não vai sair de cima de mim?

-Gomenasai...

-...

-...

-E então?

-Então o quê?

-Não vai sair de cima de mim, Nino-chan?

-É o que você quer?

-...

-Que foi? Por que enrubesceu?

-Por que você está rindo?

-Não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Nem você a minha...

-...

-Nino-chan...

-Hum?

-O que foi isso?

-Um beijo.

-Isso não foi um beijo...

-Claro que foi!

-Você só roçou seus lábios nos meus... Opa! Você ficou vermelho!

-E o que tem demais em ficar vermelho?

-É raro ver você com vergonha...

-Mas acontece às vezes...

-Nino-chan...

-Nani?

-...

-...

-Gostou?

-Isso foi um beijo?

-É. De língua. Gostou?

-Digamos que sim...

-Você tem um sorriso muito lindo quando fica satisfeito...

-E quem te disse que seu beijo me satisfaz?

-Ok. Então vamos supor que você tivesse a chance de beijar a pessoa mais linda do mundo. E então eu aparecesse e oferecesse o meu beijo. Qual você iria preferir?

-Que pergunta idiota!

-Responde!

-A da pessoa mais linda, é claro! Ei, por que me empurrou?

-...

-Por que está com essa cara?

-Tô com sono! O que você queria conversar mesmo?

-Anh?

-Quando você veio aqui... me acordou pra conversar... lembra?

-Ah... é que hoje é natal! E eu queria ser a primeira pessoa a lhe desejar um feliz AibaDay!

-...

-Você não vai me desejar um feliz natal também?

-Feliz Natal...

-Pelo menos sorria...

-Essa coisa de você beijar a pessoa mais linda do mundo...

-Anh? Isso não era só uma suposição?

-É... mas porque você iria preferir a mais linda? Tipo... achei que gostasse de me beijar... Ei, por que está rindo?

-Você está com ciúme de uma suposição?

-Eu, com ciúme? Não... não entenda mal...

-Oh-chan...

-Somos só amigos...

-Oh-chan...

-E é normal que você queira beijar outras pessoas...

-Oh-chan!

-Nani?

-Cala a boca! A pessoa mais linda do mundo é você, entendeu?

-...

-Você fica adorável quando fica envergonhado...

-...

-Ei... Está me puxando assim por quê?

-Feliz Natal...

-Ah! Sorrindo assim, é que eu gosto!

-Mas, eu quero um presente!

-Presente? Não trouxe nada comigo..

-Trouxe sim.

-O quê?

-Você.

-Oh-chan...

-Nani?

-Você também é o meu presente...

-E tem gente que não acredita que papai-noel aparece de madrugada para presentear as criancinhas comportadas...

-E você foi bem comportado durante o ano?

-Quer que eu te mostre?

-Quero... No entanto, se você preferir dormir agora, eu vou entender...

-Dormir?

-São duas da manhã...

-Corrigindo: São as duas primeiras horas da nossa nova vida...

**Fim.**


End file.
